


Исход кроликов

by avvis



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дополнение к "Кроликам".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исход кроликов

— …И тут мы подумали: все, конец Стоакровому лесу, — присвистнул Суслик и рубанул лапой воздух.  
— А Кристофер Робин? Как он мог такое допустить? — нервно дернувшись, спросила Лотти. Она была в лесу новенькая и еще не познакомилась с Кристофером Робином. О нем рассказывали сколько хорошего, а тут…  
— Да, мы на него надеялись, но ему нравятся кролики. Всем нравятся кролики. Даже Тигре. Мы ведь сначала рассчитывали на Тигру…  
— Но не столько же кроликов! — возмутилась Лотти.  
— Ты права, — Суслик поднял лапу, прося выдру помолчать. — Вот и Кристофер Робин в какой-то миг ужаснулся их количеству. Потом я не знаю, что произошло. Кенга сказала, Кристофер Робин что-то подсыпал Кролику, не знаю, правда ли это, но он будто очнулся ото сна, тут же пересчитал крольчат, воздел лапы к небу, вот так… — Суслик быстро забрался на пень, поднял лапы и запрокинул морду. — И спросил: «Это еще что такое?».  
— А потом?  
— А потом все сели за стол переговоров. Я думал, Крольчиха не захочет уезжать. Зря надеялся, что она испытывает ко мне чувства, но скрывает это, — Суслик слез с пня и плюхнулся на траву рядом с выдрой. — Кролик готов был оставить часть крольчат, остальным он согласился высылать морковь. Он почему-то настаивал на двадцати четырех крольчатах или, дай вспомнить, «любом числе, кратном шести», но осталось четверо.  
— Ага, — кивнула Лотти. — Я их видела. Один ходит с вечно голодным взглядом, второй, когда мы с ним встретились, прочитал мне стихотворение, — она смущенно фыркнула. — Третий такой серьезный, с военной выправкой, а четвертый странно разговаривает и пахнет так, будто прыгал по клумбе или валялся в цветах.  
— Да, они, — ответил Суслик и грустно вздохнул. Жаль, что Крольчихе нравились только кролики.


End file.
